Love Shines in Your Eyes
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have some alone time. Mostly just smutty fluff, but really sweet.


_Author's note: One of my Tumblr followers kassiek2012 requested some Jacob/Renesmee smut. So here it is. It was fun to write. The title comes from the Styx song__ Lady. I love Styx! Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. And if you have a tumblr, check out kassiek2012._

_Happy reading!_

Love Shines in Your Eyes

A _Twilight_ One-Shot

By Danielle Cheri

Jacob adjusted his shirt as he walked up the steps to the Cullen home. He wasn't used to wearing a shirt, but Edward told him that if he wanted to visit Renesmee, he couldn't walk around wearing only his shorts.

Renesmee had only been born about six years before, but she looked like she was in her late-teens. At this point, Jacob swore to everyone that the Imprint bond between them was still that of friends. That's what he said. And he worked hard to make sure that's what was on his thoughts when he was around Edward. But truthfully, things between the two had started to get a bit more serious recently.

He raised his hand to knock, but the door was thrown open and a whirlwind of brunette curls bounded out.

She tugged on his hand and called over her shoulder, "Bye, Daddy."

Edward appeared at the door. "Be back by ten." He warned.

"We will be." Jacob assured him as they climbed into his car. _Ten. That gives us almost four hours._

"And I will rip your head off, Jake, if you do anything. You know what I mean by that."

He turned his eyes on the vampire standing on the top step. He blinked a few times. "Don't worry, Pops." He said with a smile.

He started the car.

As they drove away, Renesmee slipped her hand into his and thought, _Don't worry. He'll never know._

He smiled at her, "Right."

"I promise. I have him wrapped around my finger." She leaned over the console. "Just like I have you wrapped around my finger."

"But in a much sexier way." He said with a smirk.

She kissed his cheek, "Yeah." She rested her head on his shoulder. "So where are we going?"

"My place, of course. You're sure about this?"

"We're Imprinted, Jake. We're pretty much stuck no matter what. My dad—"

"Can rip me limb-from-limb, do you realize that?"

"So can I. Isn't that hot?"

He laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you." She whispered, "Do you think we really could get married?"

He smiled over at her. "I would really like to marry you. But I need Edward's permission first. And everyone's blessing. And you're going to need a back story and documents. That could take a while."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Alice already has documents for me. All I have to do is choose an identity to go by for a few years. We might have to move around a lot." She rested her hand on his chest and slid it down his stomach. It came to rest on his upper thigh. "But I think I could live the life of a hermit with you."

Jacob smiled. "I could too. But I have to keep going with the shifting if I'm going to stay young. You don't need to do anything." He unwrapped his arm from around her.

Renesmee saw they were pulling into his driveway. He'd recently moved out of his father's house and into his own very close. The pair very often came to the house to just hang out and watch movies.

A few months ago, Nessie had kissed him just before they got in his car to go home. For a while, nothing came of it. They ignored it. But one evening, as they worked together in the kitchen making supper, she had become agitated.

"What's wrong?" Jake had finally asked as they sat down to eat.

"Nothing." She said in clipped tones.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it."

She had opened her mouth a few times to say something, but had trouble. Finally, she'd reached out a hand and touched his arm. She showed him from her point of view the memory of the kiss. She blinked at him a few times, willing the tears that glistened in her eyes not to fall.

He had smiled at her and lifted his hand to her face. "I think about it a lot too."

"You do?" her voice was small.

He had nodded. Then he reminded her, "I am to you whatever you need me to be at every point in our lives together."

She had looked down at her plate and moved her food around. "I think I need you to not be the big brother anymore."

"I think your parents will have something to say to that."

"I know they will. But they know what the Imprint is all about. And they try to understand."

He had nodded again. He moved over closer to her. He took the fork out of her hand and sat it on the table. He raised his hands to her face. He smiled. Then he kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you, Nessie. And I always will in whatever way you want or need me to."

She had smiled and rested her head against his.

For the next several weeks, all they did was sit closer and hold hands and share the occasional kiss. Over the last couple weeks, though, the touches and kisses had become longer and more heated. Their encounters were more intense.

And the last time they were together, they had sat and had a very serious talk about the next step. They had even briefly talked about the future. Both agreed they wanted to be married eventually, but that it wasn't a priority because the Imprint between them locked them together forever.

Jacob leaned over and kissed her softly before he opened his door and stepped out. He ran around to her side just as she was stepping out and slipped his hand into hers. They walked up to the front door together.

He could feel Renesmee trembling as he closed the door and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly and leaned his forehead against hers. "We don't have to. You know that, right?"

"I know." She looked up at him and smiled. "I want this."

"Me too." He whispered. He kissed her again and then took her hand and led her to the back of the small house. He pulled off his shirt. "I'm not trying to rush this; I just hate wearing that damn thing."

She smiled. "I know." She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She scooted to the corner and leaned against the wall. She looked at him as he stood awkwardly beside the bed. "Just sit down, Jake." She said.

He sat down and looked at her. "You're in charge of this, okay?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. If you say stop, I will. Don't ever hesitate to tell me if I'm doing something that's hurting you or making you uncomfortable."

She reddened slightly and nodded. She crawled across his king-size bed and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm nervous."

"I can tell." He said softly, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her. "We don't have to do this."

"I know we don't." She sat back and tugged her shirt off over her head and kissed him again.

Jacob kissed her back and held her close. He slipped his hands up her smooth back and hooked his fingers up under her bra.

"You can take it off." She said against his lips.

He looked into her eyes. He kissed her and unhooked the bra.

Renesmee dropped her arms from around his neck so that he could slip it off. She sat back and let him look at her.

He smiled as he ran his hands around to cup her breasts. "This is so weird." He ran his thumbs over her breasts.

She laughed low in her throat. "Yeah."

He dropped his hands to rest on her hips. "I wanted to hate you, you know?"

She became serious and nodded, "I know."

He kissed her and lowered her to the bed. "But once the Imprint took hold, I knew there was nothing you could ever do wrong."

"I do plenty wrong. Technically, I'm only six years old."

He chuckled. "You're not helping with the weird factor, Nessie."

She reached down and popped the button on his pants. "But I look seventeen."

"And you act like you're thirty."

"You made out with my mom." She said with a teasing smile.

"She punched me for that."

"She was still human then. I bet she could kick your ass now."

"I know she could." He leaned down and kissed her. "Which is why I'm hesitant to do this."

"Then don't." she reached up her hands and stroked his face. "We can get married first."

"Do you want to?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "No. I want you now. I don't want to wait to get married. My parents could. I can't. I feel like I'm about to burst and I've only had these feelings for a short time. You've been waiting a while."

"I'm only twenty-three, Ness."

"Yeah, but we have the internet. I know things. Most men your age need sex a lot more than older men."

He laughed and kissed her. "You also must know that young men think about sex every six seconds."

She smiled and nodded. "And women crave it more as they get older."

"But you won't ever get older."

"I won't age, but I'll get older." She unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips. "But I crave it. I'm curious. I love you and I trust you. And I want to explore this."

He kissed her. He kicked his pants off and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. He pushed her pants off. "Edward is going to kill you."

"He can't keep us apart forever, Jake." She kicked her own pants off her feet and straddled him. She looked down at him. She smiled. She spread her hands out on his chest. "I like that I already know what you look like."

"Not aroused."

She closed her eyes and projected a thought to him. _Jacob stood fresh from the faze back to his human form. He and Renesmee had been running through the forest. He was faster in wolf form. He smiled awkwardly as he ducked quickly behind a bush. But it wasn't before Renesmee saw his lower half and his little friend stood a little at attention._

He looked up at her. "No way."

She smiled. "I notice everything about you. I always have. I loved when we used to run together like that. We haven't in a long time." She blushed, "And obviously you liked it too."

He blushed at the thought. "Being in wolf form is sometimes…very exciting to me."

She reached for him and wrapped her hand around his erection. "So you come back to your human form with a hard-on?"

He laughed and it turned into a moan. "Yeah." He reached his hand out and covered hers. He guided it up and then back down.

She leaned over him and kissed him as she continued to stroke him.

Jacob opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to lick across her lips.

Renesmee opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slip along with hers. She stopped her stroking and braced her hands on either side of his head. She shifted over him, farther up his body.

His hands ran over her body, taking in every inch of her he could. He moaned as she guided him closer to her entrance. He broke the kiss and sat up suddenly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked uncertainly.

He smiled reassuringly and put his hands on the side of her face. "Not at all." He kissed her softly. Then he reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a brand new box of condoms.

"What are those for?"

"What do you think they're for, Miss 'We-Have-the-Internet'?" He took one of the small packages out and started to unwrap it.

"But I don't…I mean…"

"We don't know, Ness. Are you willing to risk it? That's just asking for a world of hurt from your parents." He slipped the condom on and looked at her searchingly. "Until we're married, I won't put either of us through that."

She smiled. "So we _are_ getting married?"

"We've talked about that for a while. Do you want it?"

She pulled him back to her. "Ask me again when we're not naked." She pulled him on top of her and wrapped her arms around him. She ran a hand down his arm. "I never realized how much of a stark contrast we are."

He looked over to where her hand slid over his arm. He was tan and she was cream. He smiled. "I bet we'd make a really pretty baby."

"Do you want them?"

"I don't want to talk about that." He slipped inside her slowly.

She gritted her teeth and screwed her eyes shut.

He looked down on her uncertainly. "Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah?" she said through her teeth.  
>"You okay?"<p>

She opened her eyes. "It hurts, Jake."

"You want me to—"

"No, it's fine. It's getting a little better." She looked into his eyes. "You can start moving if you want."

"You're sure?"

She smiled and nodded.

He kissed her as he slowly withdrew from her and then pushed back in. He set up a slow rhythm. Her face was pained. He paused. "Still okay?"

She nodded and slid her hands down his back. "It's getting better. Keep going."

He kissed her again and started up his movements again. He moaned, "Nessie." He pressed his face into her neck.

She moved her hands over his back and down his arms. She felt him tense and then he was pulsating inside her and he groaned into her ear.

He stilled over her. He lifted his head and looked at her. "I…"

She smiled and pressed her mouth to his. "How was that?"

"You didn't…"

She shook her head. "We have eternity for me to do that."

"But, I…" he kissed her softly. "You know, I have the internet too."

"What does that mean?" She smoothed her fingers through his hair.

He smiled and slowly kissed his way down her body. He kissed her inner thigh. He looked up at her as he moved his mouth closer to her core. He flicked his tongue out and she shuddered.

She let out a soft groan. "More, Jake." She begged, running her fingers through his hair.

He pressed his mouth more firmly into her as he gripped her hips. He ran his teeth over her.

She groaned deeper in her throat and dug her fingers into his scalp. She gasped, "Jake."

He slipped his fingers in her as he continued to work his mouth over her.

She pressed herself into him as she felt the pressure building within her. She let out a moan as the trembling took over her body. She relaxed and sighed.

Jacob kissed his way back up her body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he brought their mouths together for a slow, sensual kiss. He lifted his head and looked down at her.

Renesmee smiled up at him. "That was great."

He kissed her softly. "So, do we lay here and think about how amazing this is or do we go get something to eat and revisit this in a little while?"

"Do we have to get dressed?"

He laughed. "Well, I don't have curtains in the kitchen yet."

"And your dad lives right next door." She kissed him. "I'm starving."

He looked down at her. "Do you…Do you need blood?"

"I'll go hunting later. I want real food."

He kissed her again. "I'll go start making something. You can take your time getting dressed."

She pulled him to her and kissed him. She let him go and watched as he pulled his pants back on and walked out of the room. After a few seconds of lying there, she put her hands on her face and said softly, "My dad is going to kill me."

Jacob called softly from the other room, "He'll kill me first, Ness." He poked his head around the door. "Do you think it would be okay if I just drop you off at the top of the drive?"

Renesmee laughed, "I doubt it. He'd know something was up." she stood on unsteady legs as he retreated. She started dressing, her body still buzzing.


End file.
